The Moon's Chosen
by Demi-Jedi
Summary: Michael Beck is confused.Why do weird things always happen to him? First, he is kidnapped. Second, he passes out in school. Soon he will go on an adventure to find the next threat to the safety of Olympus and Camp Half-Blood No swearing. Post BOO, Pre ToA. Spoilers for all books.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n This is my first fan fiction. I like constructive criticism and support so no flames please. Also canon pairs, except for Nico+Will. Nico might be paired with someone else. Please let me know if anyone is OOC. Some might be OOC just to fit the story. Also please help me with grammar and transitions between scenes by giving me pointers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, The Heroes of Olympus, or any songs mentioned in this story. I only own my OCs.**

 **Summery:**

 **Michael Beck is confused. He wants to know why he suddenly woke up in New York City and why his new friends keep saying 'oh my gods.' Soon Michael will have a quest in order to figure out if a new threat to Olympus is appearing and if so who?  
**

 _Artemis P.O.V._

When I was called up to Olympus for a meeting I thought that this spontaneous meeting would be two hours' tops. But no, Zeus had to go on for a hour about how powerful he was, how strong he was, and to Hera's displeasure, how strong his kids were. He went on about how feared and famous he was and how great he was in all.

I glanced around at the other Olympians while Zeus was revisiting the powerful subject, only a few were no looking at Zeus with revere. Poseidon was angry after Zeus insulted Perseus, the one male I can tolerate. Hera was annoyed and bored after the 'how powerful and many kids' speech. Apollo and Hermes weren't listening at all, but when do they ever? Dionysus was sleeping like usual and Demeter was just plain bored as I was. But I was very annoyed, Zeus was just like every male out there except for Perseus. Now there might be other good males out there but I extremely doubt it.

"Father, can you please get to the reason you brought us all here?" Athena asked, "Because it probable wasn't for us to hear you brag, you do that enough on the summer and winter solstice."

Zeus's face turned cherry red in a matter of seconds, but I doubt it was from embarrassment. I straightened up, ready to defend Athena along with Hera, Demeter, Apollo, Hermes, and surprisingly Poseidon.

"Fine," Zeus growled at Athena, "The reason I brought you here was because of a stupid mortal. This mortal insulted me and most of you."

Dionysus suddenly woke up with a frown on his face, he doesn't like those who insult him. I, for one couldn't care less, actually I could but in a way that was the opposite reaction that Zeus wanted. I respected this, person, Zeus didn't clarify what gender this kid was. I hope it is a girl so I could get her to join my hunters. If it was a boy I would watch him, only to protect him from Zeus, I don't want this mortal injured. Maybe Poseidon, who didn't seem to mind the disrespect from this mortal who thinks we don't even exist, would bless him and we would have another semi-god who didn't like Zeus.

The reason I said semi-god was because that is what we call mortals blessed by the gods. Mortals like Jason. Not that son of Jupiter that is around right now, but the Argonaut Jason.

Athena didn't seem to care about the insult that Zeus said, she only cared about the respect of semi- and demi-gods.

"What did this mortal say about us Zeus?" Poseidon asked, "I don't know whether to take offense and kill this mortal, or to just let him be and live."

"Would you like me to show you the offensive conversation?" Zeus roared, getting more and more riled up with each passing second.

All of the Olympians nodded their heads and Zeus waved his hand and a scene popped up in mist in the center of the throne room.

It showed a woman walking down a street and it showed Zeus on the other side staring at the woman with obvious love in his eyes.

"Whoops." Zeus said with a nervous glance at Hera, who was glaring at Zeus who would probably be sore the next morning. "Here is the confrontation with the bothersome Mortal."

The mist shifted and showed a boy, ugh, of about 14 getting his mail in a post office. He had black hair, green eyes with blue rings around them and tan skin, kind of like a younger Perseus. As his back was turned to the door and he was getting the mail out of the P.O. box I saw Zeus walk in. He saw the boy and immediately walked into him as the boy was leaving.

"Oh sorry!" The boy said after bumping into Zeus.

"It's Okay," Zeus said, "But while I am here can you take a survey that I have?"

"No thank you." The boy said, trying to get past Zeus.

"Oh, but I think you should?" Zeus said, trying to persuade the kid.

"I shouldn't. Who knows your survey could have stuff that I don't want to see, or if you verbally tell me the questions you could say things that I don't want to hear or know. Plus, you could kidnap me once I start answering those questions, also my family's waiting for me outside. So no I won't answer your survey." The boy answered. I glanced at Athena who was looking at the boy with respect, I think she liked this kid, probably because he knew not to trust strangers, and what dangers there are to random people asking you random surveys.

In the mist Zeus was getting a little angry so he did what no Olympian thought he would do, he revealed himself, "What if I was the god Zeus? Would you do my survey then?" Zeus had asked.

The other Olympians started yelling at Zeus for revealing himself and Olympus to a mortal. I didn't yell, waiting to see how things would play out.

"I don't care if you're Zeus or Hades I won't take that survey. Plus, if you're Zeus then you would probably demand me to worship you. I will worship who I please." The boy retorted. This boy I was starting to like. Now I know what you are thinking, 'WOW, Artemis loves some random mortal!' Well you are wrong! Dead wrong! I like this male in the way you like a little kid. They are annoying but you put up with them, but you like them because they are so fun. But if you can't imagine that imagine the way I like this kid the way you like a friend, just not as much, good? Good.

Zeus in the mist didn't seem to like this at all he was about to leave but he asked the boy one last question, "What is your name boy?"

The kid flinched at Zeus's tone, which was very harsh, but he kept his cool and answered,

"Michael, Michael Beck." Then the boy turned and walked outside to, I presume, his waiting family.

 **A/n Yay, first chapter done. Please review! Please tell me if Artemis was OOC. And also this story will not be Artemis paired up with Michael. Michael might not even have a pair. You have to wait. Next chapter will have the aftermath of the scene in the mist.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: 2

 **A/n Okay, This and the last chapter are a prologue of sorts for the main story which will hopefully be next chapter. Also, special thanks to ScorchXM for being my first follower for any story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and any songs mentioned in this story. I only own Michael and any oc's that come in later.**

 _Artemis's POV_

The throne room was silent for a few minutes before Athena spoke up,

"Why is this insulting to us? He only refused to worship you."

Zeus turned a wonderful shade of fire hydrant-red before growling out a response,

"It is insulting because he won't listen to my authority."

"So you're upset because someone won't listen to you?" Athena stated.

"WHAT? No I meant to say 'our authority' not 'my authority!'"

"It sure sounded like you meant to say what you said first."

Zeus just ignored Athena's last statement, much to her displeasure.

"I demand we call a vote!" Zeus roared.

"About what?" Poseidon asked.

"Punishing this boy!" Zeus roared, "He has insulted me, the King of Olympus! He needs to be punished! I propose that Hera takes him to a boarding school, or an apartment near a school, and have all memories of him wiped from his family and friends."

Of course the Olympians got very noisy about this. Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Apollo, and I were against it while all the others were for it.

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared shooting his master bolt at the ceiling, "We shall now have a vote. All against the plan?"

Hera, Athena, Apollo, Poseidon, and I all raised our hands. As I glanced around and saw that we had less than half I started worrying for the boy. He is innocent! He shouldn't have this happen to him just because of wounded ego. **(a/n I know Artemis seems OOC but it is for the story. It has to be this way.)**

"All those for the plan?" Zeus asked with an evil smirk.

Everyone else raised their hands and I thought that was all but Zeus surprised me.

"Now I want all of you to swear on the River Styx to not return the memories of this mortal to his parents and friends, and to not either adopt him, bless him, or help him in any way."

Immediately all of the gods and goddesses swore to his terms. Zeus first looked at Hera.

"Are you going to swear to my terms? Or shall I force you?" He said raising his bolt slightly. Hera paled and quickly reacted,

"I swear on the River Styx to not return the memories of him to his family and friends and to not adopt him or bless him."

Zeus nodded and said,

"Now that Hera has sworn not to give his memories back no one else needs to swear that part because only she shall have them and in giving them to others she will have given them to someone who will return them and indirectly she as given them to his family and friends so she will be punished by Styx if she does that. Now Poseidon, what do you say?" Zeus threatened.

"I swear on the River Styx not to adopt or bless Michael Beck." Poseidon said. I noted that he didn't swear to help the boy. Then I remembered that Hera did the same thing. But now it was Apollo's turn. He immediately jumped and swore to the Styx without Zeus needing to prompt him, but Apollo looked scared the whole time he was doing it. But he also swore not to help the boy. When Zeus looked at Athena she did something different then the rest, she altered the words,

"I swear on the River Styx to not adopt, or bless this mortal who has no connection to the gods and goddesses of Olympus." Athena swore, when she said that I noted that she said 'mortal without Olympian connection.' That means that if one of us were to adopt him or bless him then her oath would be irrelevant. But Zeus didn't pick up on that as I did.

"Okay then everyone who needed to swear oaths did." Zeus said to my surprise, he left me out! I could actually help the boy. But before I bless him, or the one in a million chance, adopt him, partially because of my hate of males and partially because how could I adopt him, he has already been born, and Olympian adoptions need to actually make the person being adopted an actual kid of the person adopting. Maybe Hera could do something.

But why did Zeus pass me up? I didn't want to ask because then he might make me swear if he forgot me.

"What about Artemis father?" My idiot of a brother said. He ruined that thought of remaining forgotten. But what Zeus said next proved that he didn't forget me.

"The, mortal," he said 'mortal' with absolute loathing, "Is a boy. Artemis here absolutely hates boys so she would never help him"

I was thinking after he said that 'that depends on his actions around women'.

"Council dismissed," Zeus roared, "Hera see me in one hour about taking the boy and all memories of him from his friends and family."

Most of the Olympians flashed out but Athena, Hera, and Hestia walked about the front gates, I followed them because as they left Hestia motioned me to follow. I did. I followed them out into the woods of Olympus. When they stopped in a treeless area, probably so the nature spirits don't tell someone, I saw Hades was nearby with his helm of darkness and Hera had a vial.

During the walk I looked through Michael's past. Just to sum it all up he hasn't done anything harmful to a girl outside of his martial arts class, and he would probably not do anything to invoke my wrath in the future.

"Two questions. One why did you want me here? And two, why is Hades here?" I asked. Athena was the one to answer my question.

"We wanted you here because you are the weak link in Zeus's plans." She stated "Hades is here to help with our plan. The vial Hera holds allows a god or goddess to adopt a mortal and make them an actual child of the last person to touch the vial. We want Hades here to transfer some power from his helm to the vial so that the kid will be able to become invisible at varying degrees. He could hide his body, his sent, any sounds he makes, or all three at once. If you were to have his as your child then he would have better reflexes, hunting skills, stamina, agility, and stealth, which is in your domains because you would need stealth in order to keep your prey from noticing you. You can explain to your hunters what is going on and they would probably want a male on their side."

"I'll adopt him." I said, "My hunters will have different reactions to him though."

"Yes I agree." Athena responded, "You can give him the potion soon after a monster attacks Perseus, who will be watching him, because Perseus will be going to the same school as Michael, and living in the same apartment. He will become a clear-sighted mortal because of the Olympian interference in his life as will his family. I will bless the kid after you have given him the vial because of my oath."

"Okay I understand." I responded. After I said that Hades grabbed his helm and made a motion that looked like he was taking some lint off of it but I could tell that he was taking some of its power and transferring it to the vial. Hera then gave the vial to me and excused herself to talk to Zeus. Hades also excused himself muttering about too many souls in the fields of Asphodel. Now it was just me and Hestia left in the clearing. She turned to me and said,

"May I bless the vial and thus your child?"

My heart felt warm that she said my child even though it's a male. I said yes and she did. Afterward she left and I needed to make my runs as the moon before I got back to my hunters. I got in my chariot thinking about all the different events I have seen as the moon. Countless fireworks, Apollo doesn't see as many of those during the day does he? The lights of the cities down on the earth, always a pretty view. But tonight I, for some reason, Titanic. Mortals keep thinking that it hit an iceberg but it was actually the Kraken trying to get to a son of hades that was the Kraken's next meal.

As I flew over Michael's home I could see him asleep, holding a… cube? He was holding a cube with six different sides and each side had tiles on it, nine in total. **(a/n Guess the cubes official name!)** I saw Hera flash into his room grab his clothes and flash out, probably to put them in his drawers at his apartment in New York. Then Hera flashed in and took him too. The next few months will probably be very entertaining.

 **A/n Yay, second chapter is done. Like I said above try to guess the name of the cube Mike is holding, it will be mentioned a lot in the future, sort of as a fun side thing. Percy will be featured next chapter! That will be when the story really gets going. I got the vial-adoption idea from a story called "True kids of the gods. By FALLENQUEEN2. Its a cool story. Thanks for reading guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n Hey guys here is Chapter 3! I wrote this directly after I wrote chapter 2 so if any of you answered the cube question I haven't seen the answers. So anyway to chapter 3, sorry if this chapter is short. I want to end on a cliffhanger. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and any songs mentioned in this story.**

 _Percy's P.O.V._

I awoke one morning to my alarm. I turned it off got out of bed and got dressed. Normal day right? Little did I know it would change from a stage 1 day, meaning normal as ever, to a stage 3 day, meaning not 'full-blown demi-god strange' but 'what did the gods do?' Strange. I walked into the kitchen of our apartment to see my mom and new step-dad Paul Blofis. I got bear hugged by mom and greeted by Paul. The reason I got bear hugged by my mom is because I just got back from three places, the Mediterranean, being kidnapped by Hera, and Tartarus.

Oh wait, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Percy Jackson and I am a son of Poseidon the Greek god of the oceans and earthquakes. Yeah I'm the son of a god. But anyway Hera took me from my mom and Annabeth. Annabeth is my girlfriend and a daughter of Athena. But to sum things up I went on a trip that ended up throwing me into Tartarus with my girlfriend and defeating Gaia.

But anyway when I walked into the kitchen I saw that there was a letter on the table.

"Hey mom, why is there a letter on the table?" I asked.

My mom looked at the table and reacted like she just saw the letter.

"I don't know Percy. It just showed up when you arrived. I didn't see it until you mentioned it." She answered.

I was curious about the letter so I walked over to it and picked it up. It looked like it was written on old parchment, like the paper you see in dead-sea-scrolls-pictures. But this paper wasn't falling apart, it was in one piece and it was addressed to me.

I picked up the letter and broke the wax seal, which was grey and had an owl face on it. Crud, I hope Athena isn't banning me from dating Annabeth.

When I unfolded the letter and red it,

 _Dear Perseus Jackson,_

 _First off I wanted to tell you I am not punishing you and preventing you from dating my daughter._ (I sighed in relief after reading this) _I saw that you are perfect for her after you fell with her into Tartarus._

 _Any way back to the point, after you read this letter you will hear a loud sound from the apartment next to yours. The person in that apartment is why I am giving you this letter. First off he will be attending Goode with you and Annabeth, I want you to watch him. He is special and will help the demi-gods fight in the next war. First off you can't avoid this war, and for that I am extremely sorry even though it is not my fault. This war will be the first of it's kind. I know you and Annabeth want peace and quiet, but currently this problem needs your assistance then you will have relatively small, semi-easy, quests that some gods and goddesses will request of you._

 _Back to the point, you will not tell Michael (who will be your next door neighbor) about the Greek would until you and Annabeth are attacked by a monster in front of him. There is a reason for this, I always have a plan._

 _Also you can't tell him about this letter until you tell him about us. Again I always have a plan._

 _Hope to correspond with you soon,_

 _Lady Athena._

After reading the letter and telling Paul and my mom what the letter said we heard someone yell from the next apartment,

"What the heck is going on!"

 **A/n Chap. 3 is over. Next chapter there will be a time lapse to the end of the school year as this chapter takes place just before it. The question from last chapter is "What was the cube that was mentioned last chapter?" Please review. I am getting lonely with only lolathegoddesorca860 to chat with via Private Messaging. Next chapter will be up soon hopefully and I will have another story coming up, probably within the day this chapter goes up, which is January 9, 2016. May you all have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n Hey Y'all! In this chapter I will have it in Michael's POV. Please let me know if like it or hate it. I am getting really nervous if anyone likes it. Any-who back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, any songs mentioned in this story, or the Pittsburgh Pirates.**

 _Michael's P.O.V._

I woke up on my bed. Seems like a normal morning right? But then I noticed that the walls weren't painted green, like the walls in my room at home. I immediately sat up, looked around, and got out of bed. I immediately found that I was dressed in black sweatpants and a white shirt with the Pittsburgh Pirates logo in the bottom-right corner.

I felt something weird in my pocket and pulled out my phone. What I saw shocked me to the bone. They were text messages, most of them from my brother and my parents. They were pretty much them telling my friends through group chat that I was in that I had seemingly died. But how did I die? I mean I am standing here; I am still 14 so I wasn't reborn or any of that junk. So what in the world was going on?

As I scrolled through the messages I saw one from an unknown number:

 ** _Michael,_**

 ** _I know this will be hard on you but I have been forced to take you from your family and place a dummy in your place so they think you are dead. Me and my gang believe in magic, I know you don't but we do. I have made them forget what you look like so the dummy looks just like your brother, blonde hair, blue eyes, about the same height of 5'6'' that you are now though._**

 ** _But any-who, you will not be able to recover your parent's memories. Nor will you be able to go home and stay there. You will be able to pass by your old house but you won't be able to stay there. Your life has just royally been changed._**

 ** _There is a school named Goode High school that you will attend. It is just about a block away from the apartment you live in now. Also, your next door neighbor will be friends with you even though he is a senior and you will be a freshman._**

 ** _I know you two will be friends, along with his girlfriend, because of your similar attitudes._**

 ** _The main reason I sent this text to you is to tell you two things. One, and I'm truly sorry I had to do this, is that you should just forget about going home. Two, your phone still can call, text, play music, etc. but you can't text, or call your family._**

 ** _I'm sorry I had to do this,_**

 ** _insert weird codename here_**

Two things went through my mind; one was that a text this long should actually be an e-mail but I probably wouldn't see it till a long time later. And two, that this person is weird because they signed that text with insert weird codename here, I'm not joking, they actually did that.

I walked out into the kitchen and saw on the table my lessons for Goode, my apartment keys, and a signed Michael Jackson photo. Why they added the photo I have no clue, but I went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and noticed that it was stocked.

I sat down at the table and saw that there was a note:

 _I am truly sorry Michael Beck._

Only one thing popped into my mind and I shouted it out loud not caring that I might disturb my neighbors,

"What the hack is going on!?"

As soon as I said that I heard knocking on the door. I looked through the peep-hole and saw that there was a middle-aged woman. And a boy who looked about seventeen, he had unruly black hair, sea-green eyes, a slight tan, and the look like he has been through a lot. I figured that this was the guy that the text mentioned. I decided to let them in.

As it turns out I was correct! That was the boy mentioned in the text, his name is Percy Jackson. His girlfriend is Annabeth Chase. It was about four months ago that I woke up in New York City. Percy and his mom, who was the middle-aged woman, seemed to believed my story along with Annabeth who walked away muttering something about crazy gods after Percy and I told her my story.

The weird thing is that both Percy and Annabeth both keep saying things like 'oh my gods,' yeah gods, like plural. But little did I know that I was about to be dragged into their world of plural gods.

 **A/n Wow chapter four is done! Yay! Before I did this I finished reading the first Maximum Ride book, it's really interesting. Kind of like Michael Vey where they have to run from this powerful organization who wants to either kidnap them, or kill them because they have weird powers. I like it. But any-who I might do a crossover story after I finish this story and a sequel if you all like it and want either more single-world stories or for me to add crossovers. Again sorry for another short chapter but I want a whole chapter for when Mike sees the mythological world. But anyways hope y'all Have Fun!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 **A/n Hey guys here comes chapter 5! This is where Michael or Mike get's his powers, goes into the world of the Greek myths, and gets to Camp half-blood. So without further ado, TO THE STORY! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or any songs mentioned in this story.**

 _Michael's P.O.V._

It was about a week till school let out, four months after I found myself in New York City. All the time I was here I did school projects, got an after school job for food, and heard my friends, Annabeth and Percy, repeatedly saying 'oh my gods' the was I would say 'crud' or 'dangnabit,' hey I have weird expressions when something unexpected happens.

But as I was saying, about a week 'til school let out but something weird happened, Percy and Annabeth kept muttering about things like 'never gone this long without an attack' and such. Like they were expecting another country, spies, or the like, to attack them out of the blue. If I didn't hang out with them most of the time I would ask the local loony-bin if they had any available spaces the amount of times I overhear them saying things about them being attack.

But anyway I was sitting in homeroom when I heard an announcement over the P.A. system;

"All student's attention please, another school has asked us if they would be allowed to share a graduation ceremony with us. We, the school board, agreed with their preposition, but they had some requests.

First off this is an all-girl school, so the girls don't need to listen to what I'm about to say next. The girls in this school have said that they hate most boys. Apparently the only two boys that they will put up with, one more than the other, are at this school. That is why they came here.

You will see the girls all over the school the upcoming week. So the girl's advisor strongly wanted all boys to not flirt with the girls coming. They will be watching as will we. If you flirt with them they might hurt you badly, and the school board might hold you back, or worse.

Thank you for paying attention to my rambling. So welcome The Wilderness finishing school."

Of coarse all of the boys started talking and wondering if any of the girls were pretty. Well the boys who had girlfriends already didn't wonder but I could see them listing in.

Me meanwhile put my headphones on with one ear on so I could hear and turned on a group called Capital Kings. Hey I like them, no cussing and they have cool music. What's not to like?

But before I knew it homeroom was over and I had a break. Lucky me! So I walked to my locker and as I did I saw the girls.

Some of them you could say were pretty, but I didn't care. I don't need a girlfriend. Not until collage, so I turned Capital Kings on and headed to my locker. The funny thing about all of the girls was that they all had silver, but I shrugged it off and headed to my locker. I saw one girl with spiky black hair with what looked like a tiara, she had a shirt where all I could see was a Barbie doll shirt with an arrow through the doll's head. Wow, harsh.

I must have muttered that last sentence out loud because she immediately slammed me into the nearest locker, hard.

I opened my eyes wide, as I tried to catch my headphones which had fallen off when she slammed me into the locker.

"What did you say punk?" She questioned.

"Uhhh, I said 'wow, harsh.' I didn't want to say it out loud. I'm not trying to flirt, I was." I stopped for a second before continuing. "That comment was about your shirt. But if you are going to clobber me then please let me do two things, one put my bag down so I don't break anything, and two, pause my music so I don't drain my batteries."

She tilted her head after I said that, it looked like she was pondering what I said. I used that time to glance around. A lot of people had gathered around, a lot of them from the finishing school, but there was one person who stood out, partially because she was older then all of the girls.

She looked around 25, she had auburn hair, and a cold piercing look that said that I was toast. I immediately gulped.

The girl holding me against the locker noticed the gulp,

"Why did you gulp boy?" she said boy with utter distaste, "Are you scared that I am going to tar you?"

"Honestly, I am glad that you are going to 'tar' me instead of your advisor." I nodded my head toward the auburn haired girl.

The girl that had pinned me glanced over at the advisor and seemed to have a mental conversation with her. Then she turned at me,

"Who are you?"

"Michael, Michael Beck." I answered. I saw advisor woman's expression shift so fast that I thought I imagined it.

"I want you to do something for me." The spiky haired girl asked, "I want you to swear on the River Styx that you weren't trying to flirt with me."

The advisor looked surprised, I don't know why, maybe that she didn't expect spiky hair to do that. But hey, who am I to judge.

"Fine," I said trying to keep the fear out of my voice, "I swear on the River Styx that I wasn't trying to flirt with you."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, my eyes widening thinking that I would have to walk through rain to get home.

"Now that I have said that may I go please?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"Fine," the girl muttered, "I was hoping to have a fight."

"If you fight anyone who flirts with you then just walk around. Again, I'm not trying to flirt, but all of the boys are wanting girlfriends so badly that if they don't have one they will most likely hit on you. Now I might be running late because I need to grab supplies for my next class."

She let me go and I walked off going towards my next class. I noticed that the advisor was following me, this will be an interesting week.

 _Artemis's P.O.V._

I followed Michael throughout the week. I ran into Perseus and Annabeth a few times but nothing major.

Once I ran into a monster who was on his way to attack Perseus. I stopped him and postponed the attack towards the end of the week, when I will be prepared with the vial.

I noticed that the more I followed Michael the more nervous he was. He stopped talking when my hunters were around. He glanced over his shoulder at me a lot.

I read his mind once in order to find out what he was thinking, it kind of went like this:

 _"Why is the finishing school's advisor constantly following me? I mean I haven't flirted with the girls that I know of. Was asking to protect my belongings when spiky hair girl the cause of her following me? Oh gosh, why!?_

 _Dangnabit!_

The dangnabit part was when he accidently ran into an open locker door. I thought about what he said, well thought.

He thought I was following him to get him in trouble. He was uncomfortable and afraid of what the hunters and I would do if he flirted with them.

He didn't talk much around my hunters because he didn't want them to take something he said the wrong way. Hmm, I think I chose the right mortal to become my, well, adopted child.

 _Michael's P.O.V. at the end of the week_

I was sitting in the school assembly that would turn into graduation. Sigh, I was sad because Percy and Annabeth, my only friends here because I just hang out with them, were leaving and going to a collage in California. CALIFORNIA of all places!

Well, it seems like my luck would just keep tormenting me for the rest of my life.

At lunch, before the assembly, I saw the finishing school's advisor walk away from the cafeteria's kitchen. Weird because the finishing school usually eat their own food, which mainly consist of an animal that is hunted a lot. Really weird.

I got my water and food and afterword I noticed that I felt very tired. That was probably why the advisor was in there, she was punishing me for seemingly flirting with spiky-haired-girl, whose name is Thalia. Apparently Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth are friends.

But, any-who I was dead tired by the time I got to the graduation ceremony. I yawned and sat down. This is where I find out if I will get punished for muttering about Thalia's shirt.

The principal and the advisor walked onto the stage. For the next 2 hours, people's names were rattled off. Percy, and Annabeth, and I graduated.

So after the ceremony I walked through the empty halls towards Percy's and Annabeth's lockers. The freshmen's lockers were closest to the gym, where the ceremony was held, and the seniors were the farthest away.

As we got there I saw one of the kitchen workers standing there with her hands on her hips. Percy said something in what seemed like another language.

Then he pulled out his pen, which he always kept on him, and uncapped it. It then, turned into a freaking sword!

"PERCY! How the heck did your pen just turn into a sword? How do you have a sword anyway?" I shouted.

Percy looked at me in surprise, "I will explain later! Just duck for cover, this will get nasty."

I then looked at the kitchen worker and saw that she had turned into a empousa. Wow, yeah, I think I will take Percy's advice for shelter.

I looked at the person who gave advice and saw that he had his sword in front of him. Annabeth also had a, bone sword, in front of her.

"Now sweetie, just relax. I'm not here for you. I'm here for the boy that has no weapon." The monster hissed

I heard a gasp behind me and I saw the advisor for the finishing school there. What was she doing here?!

"Just chill. Boy, come here." The monster said to me.

"Mike don't do it." I heard Percy, Annabeth, and the advisor say at the same time.

"Now Artemis what a surprise!" The monster said at, Artemis!? I thought she was a myth! Well, I also thought that the monster in front of me was a myth too. First time for everything, right?

"I knew you were here but I didn't think that you would be here to protect a boy!" the monster said, "But I will have the mortal! He can't resist my persuasiveness! Now boy, come here."

I paused, thinking. But I had something that I wanted to do to this monster since she first gave me literal cardboard for lunch. So I walked forward, slowly.

I heard Annabeth and Percy both shout my name. Trying to get me to stop, but this was a monster, I was going to hurt it.

As soon as I thought that I heard the advis- Artemis, snicker. She read my thoughts! But anyway I kept slowly walking towards the monster in front of me.

When I got to the monster, after ignoring Annabeth and Percy shout my name thousand of times, the monster did something I sort of thought she would do, gloat.

"Ha! I have the boy in my grasp!" (total lies, but now I felt like I would pass out because of how tired I was.) "I want to tell you a secret about Percy, now lean in."

As she said that she leaned towards my ear. I took this as my chance. I reached up, put my hands around her lower head, and pulled down.

Yeah, that's right. I pulled her head towards me. First slowly, then faster. But, not towards my ear. More like the top of my thigh. Yeah, I kneed that monster straight on the nose.

I heard a crunch as her face made contact with my leg. I didn't know if that was her nose or my leg because my leg suddenly flared in pain where her nose hit.

Immediately I let go of the monster's head. We both did the same thing, reach for the most painful spot. For me; my leg, for the monster; her nose.

Percy then leaped into action, bringing his sword down onto the monster's neck. She wailed in pain before bursting into, gold dust?

Percy then wiped off his sword and turned to me,

"What the heck were you thinking!"

"Knee the monster, and that was the only way to get close. Now you owe me some answers." I yawned, "After I take a nap."

And then I blacked out.

 **A/n Yes! Mike is now in the world of the Greek Myths, but I have something to say. I am in 8th grade and homeschooled. So I have no idea if what I said about high school above in the story is right or wrong. Just roll with it. Now this is my primary story. The Invasion story is in the background for right now. Not on hold but just not going to be updated as often as this story. So, until next time, Have Fun!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

 **A/n Wow six chapters. I never thought that I would get this far into a story and have this many people look at it. Wow. About 200-300 people at the time I am writing this have spared time to look at my story, and for that I must say, THANK YOU! A bunch of you have given me support so again, THANK YOU! Anyway enough of me rambling you want the story. But a question is unanswered from chapter 2. What was the multi-colored cube that has tiles on it? Please answer that question. But to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or any songs mentioned in this story. (I promise that I am not copy-pasting this thing)**

 _Michael's P.O.V._

I awoke face down, yay. I turned over and sat up, looking around. I saw that I was in a tent, and that I was sleeping on a cot. Also, I noticed that all my things were with me, strange.

I checked through the duffel bag that held my stuff and found that I had clothes, a charger for my phone and headphones, and my cube.

I stood up, groaning. My neck and knee were sore. I pulled up my shorts to check my leg, yup, definitely bruised. But it was totally worth it. I mean that lady was glaring at me all the time. From when she first saw me till after Percy beheaded her with his sword. I still need to talk to him. I walked over to the tent flaps, which were zipped up, and tried to unzip them. They seemed locked. I sat down and thought how, I mean they're zippers! How do you lock zippers? I then realized that there were actually two zippers on the flap. They were probably locked together. So if I pulled down on one it would unzip, but the other would just zip it up just as fast.

I sat down on the cot that I woke up on. Dang-nab-it! Why would someone lock me in a tent? Probably because the moon was straight above me signaling that it was night out. Wait. I just said that the moon was straight up, but how could I know that? I mean, I'm locked in a tent for goodness sakes! Also, there is no shadows, so how could I tell if the moon was above me because of the light reflecting from it?

Maybe Percy knows, I mean he has a stinking sword! He probably knows what is going on. But for now I am going back to sleep.

 ** _Time lapse!_**

I woke up that morning with someone standing over me.

I immediately sat up, prepared for the worst. But it was only Percy.

"Dude, two questions. One, where the heck are we? And two, Please explain why the advisor for the finishing school is Artemis, why was there a monster, and what the heck is going on?" I asked.

Percy chuckled,

"First off, do you know about the Greek gods?" he asked. Of course I answered yes. Why wouldn't I?

"Well, they are real, and they sometimes come to earth and have kids. We call them demi-gods. I am one, the son of Poseidon. And to answer where we are, we are in the hunter's camp. They are led by Artemis, who brought the hunters to our school under the disguise of the finishing school. Why? I don't know, but I think me and you are going to have a rough time until we get to camp, where demi-gods like us, are safe." He said.

I took this all into consideration, I mean I see a monster, a sword wielding best friend and his girlfriend, also sword wielding, and wake up in a camp of boy haters. Yeah Percy was right, we are in for a tough time, but one thing still troubled me,

"You said 'demi-gods like us,' I'm pretty sure that I'm not a demi-god. I mean, I have seen both my parents, they aren't gods. Unless a god or goddess went missing for 14 or so years."

"I don't know either. I can sense the power coming off of you, definitely demi-god power, but you didn't have that before. But maybe Annabeth knows. She probably does. But do you know where she is?"

"No I don't. Oh, and Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Last night, I woke up. I could tell that the moon was above me. But, I was locked in my tent and there were no shadows to go off of in order to tell it's positioning. What is that about?"

"I don't know. You could be the son of a titan. They don't get tracked if they were peaceful, like Selene, the Titaness of the moon."

"But didn't she die awhile ago?"

"No, gods or titans don't die. They fade. They do that if no one believes in them anymore. Selene faded during or soon after roman times. But you could have been transported through time to your current parents now. But I doubt it. While it could be a possibility, it is very unlikely. Now where is Annabeth?"

"Right here, Percy." I heard someone say.

I turned and looked, and there was Annabeth. She had a silvery glow about her and she was dressed in full silver. She had a bow on her back, along with a quiver, and an amused expression on her face. This only means one thing; Annabeth had joined the hunters.

But one, well two things bothered me. One was that Thalia, who was beside her, looked the same, except for the circlet on her head, and I felt a connection with her. No, not love. I was putting that off till collage! Plus, I didn't have any 'love' feeling for any of the hunters.

The other thing was that I didn't feel the same 'connection' towards Annabeth. She had an even more amused look on her face, like she was about to burst out laughing. I glanced at Percy, he was in total shock, he had tears in his eyes and was slightly talking, almost whispering to Annabeth,

"Why? How could you do this to me? To the seven? I thought you loved me. What is going on?" He murmured.

While he said this another hunter walked past, I felt the strange connection to her. I still didn't feel the connection with Annabeth. That only meant one thing, she was pranking Percy! I nearly burst out laughing when I figured this out.

Thalia must have seen me almost burst. She glared at me in a _'don't ruin this or I will ruin you'_ way. Mean while Annabeth hasn't said a thing, and Percy is still mumbling.

"Why? Why? Why? Why?"

"Because I'm pranking you seaweed brain." Annabeth finally spoke up. Not able to hold her laughter anymore.

Thalia, Annabeth, and I cracked up. Finally, I was about to die from holding my laughter in.

Percy suddenly sat up confused at why Thalia and Annabeth were laughing. Then he saw me, his eyes were as big as fast-food restaurant cup lids. That just made me laugh harder.

"You, you were in on this! But you were just as surprised as me when she walked in!"

"I wasn't in." I said, "I figured it out part way through. It was when another hunter walked behind Thalia and Annabeth. I could compare Thalia's and that hunter's auras to Annabeth's aura."

Thalia immediately shot a look at me.

"No, that's not how you figured it out. I felt a strange connection to you when I walked in. I bet it was when that hunter walked past and you felt a connection to her when you figured it out."

I shrugged, "Yeah, that's it. I don't know why I have a connection to the hunters and you. It's strange! I mean something is really up, last night I was locked in my tent with the lantern on and I couldn't see any shadows but I knew where the moon was. This is just strange, real strange."

Annabeth and Thalia exchanged a look. Then Thalia looked at me,

"Strange or not, Artemis wants to see you. It's the tent that is obvious. It's bigger, and it has the moon marks on it."

I got up and left the tent. I heard Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia strike up a conversation as I left. Honestly, I didn't care. I just headed to the 'obvious' tent. I kept my head down so no hunters could have a reason to tar me.

Every time I passed a hunter I felt that weird connection. But when I got to Artemis's tent and knocked. She allowed me permission to enter and I walked in.

Straight away I felt like I was drawn towards her. I resisted and took the seat that she offered. She looked at me and said the one sentence that would change my life,

"Ah, Michael where to start. I will explain everything, your powers, everything. But the best way to start this conversation is just to say it plainly. Michael, I am you second mother. Yes, I am your mother in everything but birth. We are even connected through blood."

As you can expect, that sentence she told me last changed my life, in a good or bad way I don't know.

 **A/n Yay! Chapter 6 is done. Now I just realized that my chapters are starting to get longer. Yay again! But please tell me what you think. The only bad things that I want in the reviews is constructive criticism. Plain 'you suck' or 'stinks' doesn't count as constructive criticism. Just an FYI. But until the next chapter comes out Have Fun!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

 **A/n Wow seven chapters. YAAY! But any-who thanks for reading and please review. I will try to respond. Please tell me if you like my story.**

 _Michael's P.O.V._

To say that I was surprised was an understatement. I was royally confused to the extreme.

"How? I know both of my parents! I haven't even seen you until about a week, or so, ago!"

"Michael, that is where the explanation part comes in." She said after my, shouting. She then went into an explanation of how I found myself in New York City and such. But then the interesting part came. How the stinking-heck Artemis was my 'second' mother.

She then went into an explanation of what she knew of the adoption vial, what she did to make me so tired which was also how she adopted me, and some of my new abilities. Stuff like invisibility, stealth, hunting, energizing when the moon shines on me, etc. But while she was explaining my weird connection with the hunters, made because of my connection to Artemis whom the hunters have joined, Athena flashed in.

"Artemis, the reason I'm here is because I just learned about something about Michael." She stated as soon as she could.

"What is it? I mean he's right here."

"You know that the first children of the gods is different then the rest, right?"

"I've never noticed anything. What makes them so different?"

"The difference is that they are some of the strongest children that that god or goddess will have. They each have one thing that will give them a major increase of strength, but after what is supplying that burst of energy, that person would be extremely tired. Michael here would get that boost when in contact with the moon, which would be anytime he is out at night. But I have figured out how to fix this dilemma. We give him something that would counter the boost. Like a necklace. If he wore a necklace under his shirt, then only the pendent would matter."

"Sounds like a plan, what do you think about this Michael? You would get to choose what type of necklace it would be." Artemis said.

I thought about it. I mean I don't want to be even more tired when morning came. So yeah, I would wear a necklace, but I don't want a necklace. I would want a chain, or dog tag, like what military personnel would wear.

"Yeah, I think the plan would work, but instead of a necklace could I wear a chain, like what military personnel wear."

"Sure, but what do you want on the dog tag?" Athena asked.

"Um, how about close friends? I could be enchanted so that it could add or take off names."

"Sounds good to me." Athena stated, "But I also want to bless you. You will need the help. Do you accept?"

I agreed and Athena blessed me and gave me my chain. I put it on while Artemis turned towards Athena.

"What about at camp? He would need to be claimed, seeing that he is already 14, which is older then the limit."

"I have an idea but maybe Michael could think of something." Athena replied turning to me.

I thought about it before answering,

"You could claim me here and now, without anyone watching so then the secret about you and me is held." I answered I thought that it was a good idea but Athena had more to add.

"Yes that is a good plan but there is more I want to add. So father doesn't get too suspicious I will claim you. That is partially why Annabeth was here. She knows who you mother is. Percy can know but not until a while later, then camp a long time after that. But I will claim you after Zeus starts getting suspicious, kind of just to prank him. Sound alright to you?" Athena asked.

I said sure. Then after Athena left Artemis helped me hone in some of my powers, mostly the hunting and stealth stuff, I will have to learn the invisibility stuff later. I then walked out and found that I was in the tent for about two hours. I headed off toward my tent. I broke out into a jog then, after getting bored with that speed, started running.

As I ran I laughed, it felt so good to just plain run. Artemis had told me that I had greater reflexes and agility, so I did something every boy wonders, could I do a standing?

So I just stopped, and jumped, leaning backward quickly. To my surprise I landed it. I paused, surprised that I could do it. I tried it again and succeeded. I hollered and then started running towards my tent. I hoped that Annabeth was still there. Now, I know what you are thinking, here is a boy and he wants to talk to a girl, ohhhh! Well, no, just plain no! Annabeth and Percy belong together, and I don't have any feelings for Annabeth other then friend or sibling.

When I got to my tent I found that Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia were still chatting. When I entered into my tent they all stopped talking and looked at me.

"Oh, your back in one piece." Thalia said.

"Yep! Also, I just found out that I can do a standing backflip!"

For some reason Thalia just looked at me strange while Percy and Annabeth were laughing, not hard, just about as hard when you are told a good joke.

"Why does that make you happy?" Thalia asked.

"Because, every time at a pool Mike here would do a backflip into it. It's kind-of been a thing with him, like Percy and his blue food." Annabeth answered while Percy started complaining about the injustice done to his blue food by Annabeth bringing them into the conversation. Annabeth then told him that, following his logic, he is making the disgrace to blue food larger just by talking about it.

He paused as if thinking about it. Just when he opened his mouth to respond Annabeth kissed him. Thalia and I complained about PDA but they didn't care.

Now, you might be thinking why I don't like PDA, well two reasons: One, I was homeschooled until I was kidnapped so I wasn't as used to it like other freshmen. Two was because I was 14, for me that is still a little young to be getting a GF. But that is just what I have for myself, other people will have different ideas about when to fall in love.

As I was thinking about that I though of another thing.

"Hey guys, have you noticed that there are two kids here who are both 17, one kid here who looks 16 but her body is 15 but her real age is from her 20's to 30's and then there is me, a kid who is younger then the two 17-year old's by at least three years. Major age difference right? So why do you guys hang out with me?" I asked with all honesty.

They paused and looked at me. I shrugged,

"Really! Why do you hang out with me?"

"Because you're our friend owl head." Annabeth said

"Owl head?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, he is my step-brother. Just look at his eyes, they are grey."

"They are?" both Percy and I said at the same time.

"Yes they are! Go look in the mirror."

So I did, when I got there there was still the dark-green color but now there was a new color there but it was more silver then grey. I covered most of my pupil, like a ring around the outside.

"Okay, that is weird. But can you guys please leave? I am feeling really tired right now."

They said okay and left saying goodbye. I was really tired from the training I did with Artemis. I got into bed and fell asleep quickly after I heard a squirrel run from the camp.

 **A/n Hey guys can you please tell me what you think? But any-who I got the idea that Athena claims someone to hide them from a story. I forget the story name and who wrote it but the summary is that Percy wakes up without memories and claimed by Athena. That is all I remember about the story right now. So, yeah. Until I post the next chapter Have Fun!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

 **A/n Hey y'all, I just noticed that Mike wasn't actually claimed by Artemis yet so he will be claimed in this chapter. Also, please tell me if you like my story or not. I have some plans for future sequels, including crossovers, but I still need to find a way to fit in the crossovers in so that everyone can read my main story. Or I could just make the crossovers in the main series. I don't know. But anyway to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or any songs mentioned in this story.**

 _Michael's P.O.V._

I woke up to someone shaking me. I yawned and turned over, tiredly batting away the shoving hands.

I sat up, blinking my bleary eyes. I turned towards the mysterious shoving person who woke me up. When my eyes finally decided to cooperate and let be have an un-bleary view of the person I found that it was Thalia.

"Get up owl head. It's time for breakfast." She nearly shouted at me. I immediately stopped what I was doing.

"You mean that I slept for nearly 22 hours straight without break!" I actually shouted.

"Yup! But, now it's breakfast time, then Artemis needs to see you in the woods by the camp. She was muttering something about guts when I walked away."

I gulped, swinging my legs out of bed. I yawned, again, and walked over to my duffel bag. I knew Thalia was still watching, but I didn't care. I searched through my bag, picking up my headphones and my phone.

Oh, just so you know my headphones are black and green, my favorite colors. Also they are Bluetooth!

I put them around my neck and put my phone in my pocket.

"Aren't you going to change your clothes? I mean you wore that yesterday." Thalia asked.

I raised my eyebrow, "Thalia! I thought that you were a hunter!" I said mockingly. Just so you know Thalia has been in my tent the whole time.

But, after I said that her face went from just a normal tan to fire-hydrant red in about 0.01 seconds flat. But from anger or embarrassment I don't know.

"What! You're standing in my tent, and you ask me if I am going to change? Wow, just wow…" I said just as Thalia growled at me,

"You know what I mean! But now you have about 15 seconds to live."

I gulped, turned toward the tent flap and straight-out ran for my life, laughing all the way. When Thalia said 15 she started running after me. I then had the most convenient thing ever! A pain burst right behind my eyes.

"Did you just do something to me Thalia?" I yelled through the pain.

"No, but I will if I catch you!" She yelled back.

Now I was confused, what was that pain? I then heard something I couldn't hear before, Thalia charging up a lightning bolt. Right as I heard that I turned into a path between tents. I heard the bolt slice through the air behind me, before the sonic boom struck me.

I stumbled but kept running, fearing for my life. Wow, I thought, this is a little extreme for a joke. I was in no way flirting with her, I was just making a friendly joke! I hope Artemis won't kill me for this misunderstanding.

As I was deep in my thoughts I felt a sharp sting in my leg.

"Stinker-snot!" I yelled, hey don't question my outbursts and I won't question yours. "That smarts! Also, that's not fair! I can't do anything to slow you down!"

"Well too bad for you punk!" Thalia yelled.

I then thought that if I ran into the trees then she would have a harder shot at me. So I immediately made a hard left, right into the area where breakfast was being held.

As I ran through there everyone looked at me, including Artemis to my embarrassment.

"What is going on Michael?" She asked as I was passing through.

"Ask Thalia!" I yelled as I left hearing another bolt charging.

When Thalia launched it I somehow knew that it was going to hit my right leg so I moved to my left. As I did that I saw a cloud of dirt fly up and obscure my vision. I quickly ran through the dust and into the woods surrounding camp.

How did I do that? I just dodged lightning! But more on that subject later. I found a low lying branch and pulled myself into it just as Thalia came into view.

'I wish my invisibility worked' I thought. I watched as Thalia neared my tree wishing more and more that my invisibility worked. When Thalia walked up to my tree I knew I was toast. But, she looked straight at me, shrugged and walked off towards the next tree.

I was shocked. My invisibility worked! I looked down at my body and saw it there. I frowned, why didn't Thalia see me if I'm not invisible? I was thinking along the lines of 'I'm a good hider' when I noticed that my hand was semi-see-through. Apparently I can see myself, probably I would be able to know where my sword was when I was fighting.

Artemis said that I would be invisible at varying degrees, so what does that cover. I noticed a squirrel next to me, looking at the spot I occupied curiously. I wondered if I could hide all bodily sounds I make, like speaking, arm-pit farts, and real farts. Hey! I'm a fourteen-year-old boy! What do you expect!

I thought 'hide all bodily sounds' while concentrating hard. I looked at the squirrel, not that he knew, and whispered,

"Hey buddy."

Nothing happened. I grinned like a madman looked at Thalia who was near my tree double checking the tree beside mine and yelled,

"Hey! Wassup!"

Nothing happened again. I was ecstatic. I climbed down the tree I was in and then Artemis did something I hoped would happen when I was alone, she claimed me. And let me tell you something. That glowing, obnoxious, silver, bow is not invisible.

Thalia, once she noticed the silver glow, turned around and saw, well, just the fading silver bow. But that was enough for her to know where I was. So, in order to conserve energy I turned off the sound hider thingy.

"Ha! I found you now!" Thalia said.

"Well yes you did, but can you find me again?" I said as I started to run. But she just dove at me and tackled me to the forest floor. Once she had me pinned, because she has A LOT more experience of fighting then I do, she said,

"Well I can't see you but I can feel you. So turn off your invisibility and I won't pound you as hard."

Just as I had turned off my invisibility and Thalia was just about to start creaming me I heard a voice,

"STOP! Don't harm him until I know why he was on the run from you today."

"Yes Lady Artemis." Thalia said turning towards Artemis who was walking towards us through the trees.

Artemis turned towards me.

"Michael, what happened this morning?"

"Well Lady Artemis, after I was awoken by Thalia here and I had got my phone and headphones out of my bag," I checked my headphones, which were still around my neck, for damage as I said this, "Thalia said something like, 'Are you going to get changed? You wore those clothes yesterday.' And I chuckled when she said this because she was still in my tent. When I pointed this out to her she gave me 15 seconds to run so I did. I wasn't meaning to flirt or anything, it was supposed to be a joke. I'm sorry if you took it that way Thalia."

Artemis turned to Thalia after I said this,

"Is this true?"

"Yes Lady Artemis. I thought that he was flirting with me, though now that I think about it I see that his tone was in a joking mood not a flirtatious mood."

Artemis nodded then told us to follow her because we still needed breakfast. She also told us that we would have no punishment because it was all an understanding, though she wanted me to show her my invisibility after we ate. After that she walked off saying that she needed to get the woods ready for my practice.

As I went in to the eating area I saw that almost everyone had left and that those who were still there paid no attention to us.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened this morning." Thalia said. I nodded and responded,

"I understand, you don't like when people flirt with you, that's cool now I'm hungry so let's eat."

After that I rushed off to where the food was. I grabbed some eggs and some bacon and walked to a part of the campfire to just chill and eat. As I was just finishing my eggs and was starting on my bacon Annabeth walked over and sat down. Seeing this Thalia also walked over and sat down. On her plate was some sausage.

"Dude, where was the sausage? I didn't see any up there." I asked.

"First off, I'm a girl not a dude, second, I got the last of it because you were hogging all of the bacon."

"Hey I like bacon, you like sausage, no big deal." I said munching on the bacon, "So, Annabeth why are you here?"

"I'm here because I know of the plan as much as you do, you will be claimed by mom after ticking off Zeus for a bit. Does that sound alright to you?"

Yeah," I said still eating the bacon, "I'm cool with it. I would help if I had a fake name, so Zeus won't blast me just because of something I said once as a mortal."

"What about that? How do you feel suddenly being sucked in to our world?" Annabeth asked.

"I feel fine. Sure it's a little overwhelming but I think I will get over it eventually."

"Ok." Thalia said, "Breakfast is over. Mike I will escort you to Artemis then go do my duties."

We stood up, said goodbye to Annabeth while she ran off, got rid of out plates, and headed towards where my training would be. Meanwhile, I couldn't help but think about how doomed I was going to be.

 **A/n Okay guys! I just finished chapter 8 and I have something I forgot to say. One is that I sort of copied my name off of imaginexwriter9's 'When the moon _' series. It's a cool and interesting read. I also got the idea of Mike being the child of Artemis off of that story. I might be mentioning that story later when I bring other ideas from it into this story. So if imaginexwriter9 doesn't like what I am doing then I am sorry. But, some people have told me not to stop writing so I will finish this story then do something else with Mike and such. But any-who until the next chapter comes out, Have Fun!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

 **A/n Hey Y'all! Sorry that I haven't written in a while but school and such have been interfering in my continuous writing. Also, in up-and-coming chapters I might drop hints on future crossovers I will do, some would be important in the series, while others would be off to the side. Example, Harry Potter-Important to the series. Michael Vey-off to the side story. Just an FYI for the future. Like, after this story is finished and maybe the sequel is done.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or any songs mentioned in this story.**

 _Michael's P.O.V._

So, here I was, walking with Thalia. Possibly to my torture. As we walked I glanced at Thalia as I looked around the hunter's camp. When I glanced at Thalia, in passing of course, I saw that she was looking at me. Well, more specifically my hair.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh, sorry!" Talia said surprised, "It's just your interesting hair style."

I then remembered something important. I have a crazy bed-head. Seriously! The hair above my right eye is a cowlick and so is the hair right on the top of my head. I immediately started trying to flatten it.

"Why are you doing that?" Thalia asked, "I mean, no one here is going to want to go out with you."

Wow, burn.

"Hey!" I said, "I'm doing this so that I at least look decent. I don't want to look like a cow actually licked me. And going by the way Artemis looked at me as she left, and the way I sweat in rivers at a time, I would look like I came out of a shower and I would want to have that look at least without a stinking cowlick on my head."

Thalia nodded and continued walking in silence. I started nodding my head to the beat of a Capital Kings song in my head. Thalia again looked at me weird but shrugged it off.

Soon we were at the area where Artemis had set up targets, an arena, a racecourse, bench, water cooler, and a weapons stand. I immediately stopped nodding my head to a beat.

"Ah, welcome Mike, Thalia. Thalia would you please stay? I want someone for Mike to challenge when he needs to."

Of course there were two reactions to this. Thalia's where she was extremely happy to pulp the newbie. Then there was said newbie who exclaimed,

"WHAT!" I yelled, "I barely know how to fight with a sword and close combat the way you guys do!"

"Yes, you have your style and Thalia has hers. You used to do taekwondo did you not?"

I nodded yes because I was a 2nd degree in taekwondo.

"But the rules I know are different than yours. What rules would we use?" I asked.

"Ours of course. Do you think that I would let you have it easy? I will make it harder if you keep complaining."

"Yes ma'am." I said

"Now first you will try archery practice. I have provided a bow for you to use. I have calibrated it so that I would be perfect for you."

I was never really good at archery. Shure I could hit a bull's eye, from 5 feet away! But anyway, I walked over to the target picked up bow, put an arrow into the string and pulled back. When I went to aim I suddenly noticed everything.

By everything I knew how an arrow would move in the wind, how far I have to pull back in order to hit the target, and I could sense where the arrow would land. It was all surreal. I used my newfound abilities to aim and fire, and the arrow struck straight in the center.

I lowered the bow slowly in surprise. My mouth was probably open so far that a full grown black bear could have made his den in my mouth. Apparently, Thalia saw my expression because I heard a little snort coming from her direction. I closed my mouth immediately.

"How, the, stinking, heck, did, I, do, that?" I asked, pausing between each word.

"You probably inherited the 'archery sense' that I have when I shoot my arrows." Artemis said. "Did you sense the wind and such when you sighted you bow?"

I said yes. Artemis then nodded and the bow I was holding disappeared.

"What happened to it?" I asked.

"You'll find out at the end of training. Now next is the hunting part, Thalia can you come over here please? You too Mike."

She guided us over to the racetrack like course.

"In this course there are two deer. Now, this is a race between you two and Thalia will now be going easy on you. Mike you can use the abilities that you already know and the ones that you will figure out in this course. First one to come back here with the deer's tongue wins."

I recoiled when I heard that I needed to kill a deer and take it tongue of all things.

"You will have to use these hunting knives Mike. Thalia already has hers. Like the bow these knives have been designed to be used by you." Artemis continued.

"How do you how to make the weapons that would suit me?" I asked jokingly.

"I looked at your memories and used what I found out to make the assumptions for these weapons, Athena also helped."

"Oh, okay."

Me and Thalia then walked over to the starting line picked up our weapons.

"Ready? Set, Go!" Artemis yelled and we were off.

 _Artemis's P.O.V._

Right when I said go Thalia and Mike were off. Well Thalia was, Mike just stood up straight and closed his eyes. What was he doing? Then I found out, right when he disappeared from my sight.

I could hear him run off a few feet until he stopped running. I looked at the grass, looking for indentations showing where Mike was. I saw that he was standing still for a few seconds until he was running again. But, now I couldn't hear his feet hitting the ground.

I think that he was doing this so that the deer wouldn't hear him approaching. I sat down by the water cooler to wait. After this competition he would have to fight Thalia a sword while she chose what weapon she fought with. I heard feet running towards where I was.

I stood up raising my hand towards my quiver of arrows. I notched an arrow and turned towards the sound. The sound was near where Mike and Thalia started. I glanced over that way and heard what seemed like three sets of feet. Crud, there was a monster that spotted Mike and Thalia.

I rushed towards them when I stopped hearing one pair of feet. When I heard that (or stopped hearing that) I cursed in ancient Greek. When I got to where the sounds were I saw Thalia running from a monster. It was one of those easy to defeat ones. But Thalia looked like there were more. Her parka was torn and there were claw marks all over her clothes.

When I didn't see Mike I nearly cried. But before I do I need to save Thalia. But before I could shoot a cut appeared on the monsters back. It would've killed it but the monster had tripped right as the cut appeared.

Right as the monster felt the pain, it turned around with it's claws out. I then realized that Mike wasn't dead, he was just going full stealth mode. When the monster's claw was as reaching as far out as it could, a spray of blood appeared. Immediately the monster roared in victory, turning around as it did. Just as it had it's back to Thalia, Thalia struck, digging her knife into the monster's back. The monster dissolved into golden dust screaming.

When it was gone Mike appeared with clothes torn, but not as bad as Thalia's, and a claw mark across his cheek. Three cuts all diagonal pointing from his ear to his mouth on the left side of his face.

"Sorry that I arrived late to the party Thalia." He said.

"What party?" I asked.

"Oh just the surprise attack that struck when I was about to get my deer." Thalia said, then she turned to Mike, "And, it's no problem. You were some distance away when it happened."

Ah, that's why Mike's clothes weren't as torn up as Thalia's. Thalia was attacked, Mike came to help.

"Mike you should really look at that cut." Thalia said.

When she said that Mike reached up and lightly touched the cuts. I started reaching for ambrosia to help heal him. But then Mike started talking,

"Dang. I was hoping to get through life with only three scars."

Thalia laughed, "Those? Those are easy to heal. You won't have scars there. But you will have scars later because you are living the life of a demi-god."

I walked over to Mike explaining about ambrosia and nectar. I handed him some ambrosia and he ate it. His cuts already healing.

"Okay guys, next is the arena after a break. But, who got their deer tongue?"

Mike raised his hand with a tongue in his hand. When he did that his knives disappeared when I waved my hand. Mike shrugged and walked off towards the water cooler for his break.

 **A/n Yay chapter 9 is done. Next time I write an author note this story will be in double digits! I honestly don't know how long this story will last. But at this pace I will guess it might be in the 30's somewhere but don't hold me to this. Until next chapter Have Fun!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

 **A/n Wow… Chapter 10… I didn't think I would get this far with how many views that I have on this story. Wow. So anyway, just so you know if you have an account on Fanfiction and you comment (or review if you want to be picky) I will try to respond. If you are a guest, then I'm sorry. I will try to answer your questions through the story but I won't have a special response section like other authors do, I think that those are slightly annoying. But, any-who back to the story!**

 _Artemis's P.O.V._

When Mike and Thalia were done with their break at the water cooler, and Mike laughing to himself at the bubbles that float up when you get water out, they headed over to the arena.

Now, I had prepared ahead of time for this. I know Mike will get the tar beat out of him but I want to see how well he does in combat. Sure, he takes martial arts, but I want to see him fight with an actual sword.

Now, back to me preparing for this competition. I had searched Mike's memories to find what kind of sword he would fight best with, and my results were a Japanese ninjato sword.

A ninjato is a sword that is like a katana but it isn't curved. It is straight and small but works well with speed, which Mike has a lot of. A combination of him being my child and his natural skill.

When Thalia and Mike stood in the circle that was marked for the arena Mike's sword appeared. Now all of Mike's weapons are made of silver. This silver is altered slightly because it has been in my presence and I chose to let it be altered. The bow and arrows are different though. The wood on the bow wouldn't break, even if the airhead in the sky hit it with his most powerful bolt. The bow summons an arrow on the string when it's pulled back. The reason that the arrow didn't appear was because that it hadn't chosen Mike yet, it chose him when he shot the bulls-eye. His knives are like Perseus's pen, if he loses them then they will return to him.

Speaking about the knives I remember him saying after he killed the monster 'Dang. I was hoping to get through life with only three scars.' That means that something had happened to him. I would ask him after his fight with Thalia.

Mike picked up his weapon from the dirt and inspected it.

"Why did you chose this weapon for me?" He asked.

"Because I went through your memories to choose what weapon would be perfect for you."

After I said that I heard Mike mumble 'ever hear about privacy?' and got ready to fight Thalia.

"What are the rules to this fight?" Mike asked "Just so I know and not do something illegal."

I nodded, "You fight to this disarm, no killing, and that is pretty much it. Powers are allowed."

Mike's eyes widened when I said the last part.

"What! I can't do anything secia-" Mike trailed off at that part and smirked. "Okay lets do thi-"

Mike suddenly stumbled as if he was pushed and looked around confused.

"Wha? Where?" I heard him mumble. That was when I felt a presence approach and a flash appeared in the middle of the arena. When the flash was gone there stood a man. The power radiated off of him like crazy. He had a black suit on, but on the pocket on his chest there was a picture of an hourglass.

Thalia was the first to recover, "Who are you?"

The man laughed while Mike still looked around in confusion.

"I am Chronos the primordial of time. Not your grandfather." The man, Chronos, said to me. "I didn't hurt Michael here. I just helped him."

"How did you help me by transporting me from home to this weird place with weird objects?" Michael suddenly speaking up.

Chronos looked at Mike in surprise, "Oh, sorry! I forgot to return your memories!" And as he said that he walked over to Mike and tapped him on the forehead. Mike got a vacant look in his eyes and slowly sat down, still holding his sword.

I glared at Chronos and yelled, "How is removing Mike's memories helping him? What did you do?"

Chronos chuckled, "I took him to ancient Japan. There he learned to be a ninja who wielded a ninjato sword. It helped his training and I needed to take his memories so he didn't mess up the time stream. I he had told someone something about electricity it would totally restart the time stream. When I tapped him a few moments ago I returned his memories of before he went to Japan. He will still have his memories of being a ninja but he will have the memories of before that too. Also he got a few new weapons. Throwing stars that return to him!" By the time he had finished Mike shook his head and started to stand up shakily.

"My head feels like it was run over by a whole squadron of military tanks filled with ammunition." He groaned.

"That is just an after effect of the returning memories." Chronos said, "But my time here is up. I need to go!"

And before anyone could respond he flashed out of there. I looked at were Mike was last but he wasn't there. I started to think that Chronos took him again but as I glanced around I saw him (Mike) by the water cooler taking a drink.

"Mike! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think." He said, "I have a memory of when he took me from here where he stated his reasons for taking me. Now, I think that I am ready for this fight!"

After that he walked over to his place in the arena and stood with his sword in front of him, poised for action.

"GO!" And the fight was on.

 **A/n To stop or not to stop. What the heck why not. LET'S CONTINUE!**

 _Still Artemis's P.O.V._

When I said the word 'go' Thalia started moving to the right while Mike stood still for a moment and disappeared. Thalia groaned and sent a shock-wave of electricity through the arena. When she didn't hear any yelling, or thumps of bodies hitting the ground, she did it again. Still nothing.

"Aw, c'mon! Fight like a man!" She yelled.

"If you want to." Mike's voice replied behind her.

Thalia whipped around, sword out, looking for Mike.

"You think I would let you find me that easily." Mike said but this time he was beside Thalia.

She turned that way, slashing with her sword. But as she did that I saw Mike materialize beside her, about 5 feet away from Thalia, on her left.

"Hey! I'm over here slowpoke." Mike said, egging her on.

Thalia turned towards him, charging at the same time. When she got to him she swung he sword straight at Mike's ribcage. Just as the sword was coming in, he ducked under, while sweeping his leg at the back of Thalia's ankle, effectively tripping her. Thalia went down while Mike swung his sword at the thick part of Thalia's sword hilt. Thalia, seeing this attack, pulled her sword out of the way, rolling at the same time away from Mike. It was at this point, as Mike and Thalia circled each other, that Annabeth and Percy came in.

"What the heck is going on!" Annabeth yelled when she saw Mike and Thalia circling each other with their weapons drawn.

"Oh! Hi Annabeth, Percy!" Mike yelled over Thalia's shoulder, as Thalia's back was to Annabeth and Percy.

Thalia used his distraction to attack Mike, feinting to his head and swinging towards his legs. Mike somehow saw this distraction and blocked the attack. He then counter-attacked with a flurry of attacks.

One of them must have hit Thalia's hilt and launched her sword skyward. Thalia looked up, hoping to catch it so she wouldn't be eliminated. But, as the sword hilt neared her hands two throwing stars hit the sword. One on the grip of the hilt, and the other hit the flat of the blade effectively knocking the sword out of Thalia's grasp.

The sword then hit the ground with all of us watching in surprise. All of us then turned sharply to Mike, who looked just as surprised as us.

"I - I didn't think I would hit the sword perfectly, just as I planed. Heck, I didn't even think that I would hit it at all." Mike said. Then he noticed us looking at him. He set down his sword, opened his hands towards the throwing stars laying on the ground which soared towards his hands with the sharp points disappearing, so it was a small, metal Frisbee flying towards his hands, and caught the stars which he promptly placed in his pockets where they seemed to disappear. He then walked over to Thalia and stuck out his hand kindly.

"Good match Thalia." He said.

 **A/n Hurray! Chapter 10 is done! What should I do for a sequel so I might try to end this story so it would lean towards that ending? I was thinking either a betrayal story where Mike, Percy, and Annabeth were betrayed by most of camp. Or have a crossover story. Personally I am leaning towards the first option but you guys can suggest any topic, even if I didn't mention it. As I said before this chapter I will respond to reviews/comments of people who hold accounts but if you are a guest and you suggest something or give constructive criticism I will try to listen to you input. But until the next chapter comes Have Fun!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

 **A/n Yay! Another chapter coming out! Also, PLEASE tell me what you think about my story. I want to know your opinions. I think you guys like it because I have 1,000 views! Mike will soon be going to camp half-blood. But any-who to the story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or any songs mentioned in this story.**

 _Annabeth's P.O.V_

Wow, just wow. How did Mike do that? I mean, he's only know about the demi-god world for about a week or so while Thalia has know about it for most of her life, yet Mike still beat her! Yes, I know Percy has between Thalia in a fight. But, Percy wasn't a tree for years, so I say that they are even in practice, and nearly even in skill.

"How did you do that Mike?" I said after Thalia shook his hand.

"Apparently Chronos, the primordial not the titan, kidnapped me into the time where ninjas were everywhere. I was put into a different life where I had the full experience of the ninja training. I just used that training for the fight with Thalia." He answered.

I nodded, that would explain why he had so much training. It would also explain how he did that ninja-star move to knock the sword away from Thalia's grasp. I then noticed that Mike's sword had disappeared mysteriously.

"Mike, awhile ago you said that you had three scars. What are the scars and how did you get them?" Artemis asked, interrupting my thinking.

Mike reached up and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "I was cleaning my room as a plain mortal when Capital Kings came on through my headphones while I was picking up the clothes. At that time, I wanted to dance, so I did, flinging my arms around. Two of the scars came from banging my wrist against an open drawer corner. The other was from preforming a baseball slide on gravel."

As he said that we all looked at him strange, "Why would you preform a baseball slide on gravel?" Percy asked, using his seaweed brain for once.

"At first I wasn't sliding on gravel," Mike said, starting to explain, "I was sliding on grass, when suddenly, the grass ended and there was a patch of gravel in my way. That was why I was sliding on gravel."

We all nodded with the answer.

"Anyway on another note, I want to let you guys know that we will be headed to camp half-blood. We will leave tomorrow. But, before you guys go I need to tell Mike about the weapons that I-Athena," I noticed that she just remembered that Percy didn't know about Mike's true mother so she covered it up by using my mom's name. "Had given him. You will be able to summon them at will, but you can only have one weapon at a time, except for the knives which you can have two of. In order to summon your weapon, you need to stick your hand out and imagine the weapon of your choice there."

Mike nodded and stuck his hand out to try. When he put his hand out I saw his eyes close. Within five seconds his sword had appeared and he closed his hand around it. He opened his eyes with surprise, looking at his sword.

"If you want to change what weapon you have if you do the same thing but you do not need to put your hand out and imagine what weapon you want." Artemis instructed.

Mike nodded again and suddenly a bow was in his hands. I assume that it's his because 1) He summoned it, and 2) There was time when he wasn't with us so he could've gotten the bow then.

"In order for your weapon to disappear do the same thing you did to summon the weapon, but concentrate on your weapon disappearing."

Mike did so, making the bow vanish from sight. Artemis then motioned for us to follow her to the camp and we did. Along the way, Mike and Percy started talking about ancient Japan and I was thinking about different things, mostly like how Percy has this knack for getting into danger and doing something stupid and how Mike might have that same tendencies. I was shaken out of my thoughts when we got to camp and there was an explosion along the edge of the tents to our right.

We all drew our weapons and rushed over to the source of the sound. When we got there all of us gasped except Mike who was nowhere to be seen. Why we all gasped was because most of the hunters were tied up and held at sword point. The people holding the captured hunters were other hunters and monsters. There was also about one hundred monsters standing in rows, like they had ranks in the military.

"Wha-What is going on?" Artemis stammered.

As she said that I saw that of the thirty hunters only seven of them weren't tied up. One of the monsters, the one who appeared to be the leader and was in human form, walked forward.

"Why my dear Artemis," Artemis growled when he called her 'dear', "As you can see there is an uprising occurring, and that some of your own hunters have betrayed you." As he said this I noticed that four of them flinched at this. "This uprising will be the strongest! We have recruited only the best. We have your hunters, soon to be the only hunters, we will have the leaders of both camps too. We only want Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason and Thalia Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Piper McClean, and Nico Di Angelo. Three of which are already here. The hunters that I have here are some of your best so my mistress will not be stopped!" He was roaring at the end of his speech. Artemis suddenly stiffened, nodded then returned to glaring at the monster.

"Who is the mastermind behind this uprising?" Artemis asked.

"Why Artemis all I can tell you is that she will be worst then Gaea and Kronos combined. She says that she won't be defeated because prophecy states that only a son of Artemis can defeat her, with the help of the owl and sea. That is one reason why we want the son of Poseidon here a lot. This prophecy was different in a way. It said that the son of Artemis could defeat my mistress, not that he will. So, since you don't have any children and that we will kill this kid if you did we will be victorious!" At this all of the monsters roared while the traitor-hunters cheered. But, again I noticed that four of them didn't do anything to cheer.

Just then another hunter stumbled into the clearing wearing a silver parka. This was one that I had never seen while I was at the hunter's camp. She had blonde hair. Was shorter then most at what looked like the age of 15. But her eyes were like Michael's, green with a silver band around the edges of the pupil.

"Who are you, hunter?" The monster asked.

"I am one who is a servant of your mistress." The girl said, but her fingers were crossed, out of sight from the monster. "I am one who wasn't contacted but I overheard the others talking about this, so I decided to join the cause. I have near perfect accuracy, defeated the pathetic lieutenant here in a sword fight, and hunting contest." She sneered.

The monster looked thoughtful, and as he thought I glanced at Artemis. She looked like she was deep in thought. I looked at the mysterious girl. She looked at me the same time I looked at her. While her body language said that she was a pompous, stuck-up, her face looked like she wanted me to stand still and not do anything. Then the girl's hands twitched and I saw ninja-stars flash for a second in her hands. Then she winked at me and turned towards the monster.

"Well? Are you going to accept me or not punk?" She said.

The monster nodded, "Yes, you will be a perfect addition to our cause. Welcome to the club."

The monster then walked over to mystery-girl, who I think is Mike but how I don't know, and stuck out his hand for her to shake. The girl looked at it, then Artemis, then the other hunters who were tied up, and then to each of the four traitor-hunters who didn't do anything to support the monsters.

Then the girl nodded slightly, "Okay, it's show-time."

And at those words she suddenly had knives in her hands and stabbed the monster who had his hand extended, it didn't kill but it sure ticked him off. He roared and the monsters holding the captured hunters suddenly exploded into gold dust. I looked over and saw that the four ex-traitor-hunters had fired their bows and had taken out all of the monsters that held the tied up hunters. The three traitor-hunters were soon facing four opponents at once. Artemis then started to work on the main force of monsters. I saw Percy uncap riptide and charge into the ranks of the monster squad. I drew my knife, which I got to replace my old one, and joined the carnage. The captured hunters freed themselves and started fighting the monsters with bows or knives. The three traitor-hunters were soon subdued, along with most of the monsters, the rest had run away.

I looked over at where mystery-girl was fighting with that one monster leader. The fight was still going on but the monster had now revealed himself as the manticore. He has shot spikes in a ring around where he was fighting, so that it would just be him and mystery-girl.

As I watched the duel, he shot a spike at the mystery-girl which went straight through her arm. But, nothing happened. The girl didn't scream, no red liquid started coming out of the wound. Nothing.

The manticore seemed confused too, he paused his attack while the girl pulled out the spike.

"What? How did you not react girl?" He asked, but as he was speaking the girl had rushed up to him and stabbed him with both knives in his neck, effectively killing the monster. But, before he disintegrated the girl said one last thing,

"How I didn't react if for me to know and for you to find out."

When the monster was gone the girl turned toward us,

"Sorry Thalia. I had to act like I felt I was better then you in order for this plan to work." She said.

Thalia nodded, "It's okay but who are you?"

The girl smiled and closed her eyes. Suddenly there was a flash where she was standing. When the light subsided there stood Mike, wearing a coat with a hole in it's arm where the spike had gone through with the girl.

"Mike, Michael Beck. That is who I am."

 **A/n Okay. In about three chapters Mike might be at camp half-blood. I wanted Mike to have this shape-shifting-like ability because it could be very useful in the future. This new power also includes changing clothes too, but scratches carry over to the new form of the clothes. I will have a plan for who the enemy for this story is, just trust me. Finallh nbdbv**

 **Sorry you have to see that, but I didn't know that when Percy knocked him out that he would fall face-first onto the laptop keys. But I just realized that I haven't introduced myself since I took control of this laptop. My name is Michal Beck, yes the one in the story above. The reason that I didn't delete the random keys that the author hit us because I don't know if the delete key will delete the whole story or not. And if this story is deleted then I will disappear. Percy, Annabeth, will also disappear. But anyway, I will give the author back his computer to keep writing every now and then so that I will get new memories. If you review enough we might go back to our world. OH! I forgot to tell you that me, Annabeth, and Percy got to this world by going through a mysterious portal. But anyway, let me review. The author will keep writing the story but, if you review then we will leave and let the author be. Cool? Cool.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

 **A/n Hey you all. Wow, I have just woken up to find myself captured, by my own character, Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase and they won't let me go until you guys review. The reason I'm not out now if you guys have reviewed is because I am writing this right after I woke up, so there wasn't any time to check your reviews. But anyway, to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or any songs/music mentioned in ths story.**

 _Mike's P.O.V._

The expression on the hunters faces, PRICELESS! I'm not joking, half of them looked like they wanted to either rip the skin off of my bones, or slap my face off. Personally I would prefer the last option.

Once we (the hunters and I) had removed the spikes that was spread around by the manticore during the last fight Artemis, her hunters, Percy, and Annabeth stood around me. Half of them glaring at me the other half I couldn't tell what the heck was going on through their heads. Honestly, I was scared out of my pants about what will happen. First off let me explain about how I was able to transform like that,

-Time Lapse Back to When They Were Running to the Hunters Camp-

As we were running to the camp I was suddenly grabbed so that I couldn't keep running. Go figure that they would try to stop me from running. So naturally I tried to do that, making-a-sword-appear-out-of-nowhere trick.

I'm pleased to say that it worked and that the person who grabbed me, I am not pleased to say that skeletons can kick hard, in the nether regions. Yeah, I attacked Hades and out of surprise he summoned a skeleton and before he could control the skeleton kicked me in the crotch. Ouch.

"What the heck was that for? Also, why did you grab me?" I asked.

"I was surprised and before I could stop the skeleton it kicked you. I am sorry." Hades said.

"S-okay," I replied through a wave of pain.

"The reason I grabbed you was so that you could get a new ability. It is so that you could change your body completely. Except that you would need to keep your eye color. But, if you decided to change your eye color you won't be able to also change your body shape. Do you understand?"

"Yep," I answered but I still feel some pain from the bony kick. "I need to walk around some before you do the blessing. So can it wait for a sec?"

"Sure. I need to ask your mother if I can bless you first so, yes, you can walk around for now."

I stood and walked around while Hades had a mental conversation with Artemis. Once the pain had subsided Hades had seemed to be done with his conversation with Artemis.

"I have just gotten permission from your mother to bless you with this power." After he finished saying that he blessed me. "You might need to use your new powers now to save the hunters and your friends. Goodbye till next time." Hades said.

After he finished I nodded turned and ran towards where we were going before I was grabbed by Hades. As I was running I thought of a plan to use which eventually did work so I was happy that it worked but not happy that half of the hunters looked like they wanted to slowly dip me into a deep fryer.

I knew that Artemis already knew about my powers so I was safe from the immortal threat and the one that would hurt me the most, but that didn't help the fact that, like I said, half the hunt looked like they wanted to deep-fry me.

I gulped and looked around nervously.

"How did you get hit by that spike and not yell out in pain _boy?_ " I heard a hunter ask, but she said the word 'boy' with distaste. Just as I was about to speak someone else beat me to it.

"Don't speak to him that way Jessica!" Artemis yelled.

I cast a glance at Percy, trying to see what his reaction was for Artemis defending me. Well, lets just say that Percy would catch a full sized male moose. Counting antlers.

I then looked at the hunter that had yelled at me. She was just as surprised as Percy that Artemis had defended me.

"What is going on Artemis? Why do you defend this boy?" She said boy like you or I would, normally.

"First, his name is Michael. Second," she paused and looked at me. I guessed that she was asking my permission to tell her my connection to Artemis in front of Percy. I nodded but the girl must have taken that a different way because she interrupted Artemis.

"Oh, my, gods. You love him! You are a disgrace to us! You are supposed to be a role-model for us! But, you turn around and love this boy, a mortal no less!" She yelled the whole thing. Artemis growled,

"As I was saying before you interrupted me and thought so low of me I was going to say something, so I will take a different route for this conversation," She paused. "But first you all must swear on the river Styx that you won't talk about this to anyone."

All the hunters looked okay with it because, well, they know that Artemis is my mom. But, the girls who didn't know this were surprised. After everyone swore and Artemis double checked that everyone who was within hearing distance had sworn. She continued speaking,

"Yes, I do love him."

After this Percy, and the hunters who didn't know the truth looked shocked. After a few seconds the hunters started shouting out at Artemis. After they quieted she continued,

"I love him because he is my son."

Again, shouting from the hunters. After they quieted down, again, she explained how she became my mom and then the hunters were satisfied that Artemis hadn't broken her vows. Artemis then looked at me and waved for me to say what I was going to say when Artemis beat me to it.

"As I was saying, I didn't feel the spike because as I was swinging my arms around there was an area of the parka that had space where my arm would be if my arms were just hanging. The spike had hit that spot and barely touched my arm." I showed them where the spike had gone through and how my arm was positioned in the sleeve.

Talia walked up to me and asked the question that everyone probably had on their minds,

"Mike, how were you able to take the appearance of a hunter?" She asked.

"I acquired that ability to turn into any human form, not just a hunter, from Hades. Apparently he just wanted to give it to me. I will be able to change my body shape but I will need to keep my eye color. But, I can also change my eye color but I need to keep my body shape."

After I finished Artemis told her hunters, Percy, Annabeth, and me to pack up so that we may head to Camp Half-Blood. Finally! I get to help prank the guy who nearly ruined my life.

 **A/n Okay, apparently I get to have some space at the end of the chapter to give an author's note before Mike takes me away from my keyboard. Okay, Jessica, the hunter, is an OC of mine. Just an FYI. You guys can also use Mike in your own stories but he needs to keep these attributes. One, He needs to keep his appearance, His name: Michael Beck, black hair, green eyes with a silver or blue ring around the pupil, 5'5'' height, try to keep his personality the same too please. You can change his godly parent if you want.**

 **One last thing before I get taken from my keyboard. You have to message me if you are to use Mike's character. You can either review (which would help me get free of the demigods control of my computer) or you can Private Message me. Thanks!**

 **Okay, Percy here. I just had Mike drag drag the author of this story away. Now, let me repeat the terms of his capture. You review, he gets his laptop back and maybe I will give him a blue cookie. You don't review, no blue cookie for him. Thanks, we will get him to write another chapter soon. I promise on the River Styx. But, I doubt that swearing on the Styx will work on a keyboard, much less this dimension. Next chapter Annabeth will post the final author's note or whatever it's called. See you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

 **A/n Guys I finally got an answer to my question in chapter 2! Thanks to** **joshlockreadsbuches for the correct answer of a Rubiks Cube. I will mention the cube in future chapters. After this story is finished I will go back through and fix grammatical mistakes. I don't know how this story will end honestly. I don't know if it will be wrapped up by the end or the sequel will be directly connected. There will be connecting stories after this story is done and I finish correcting the grammatical mistakes. Anyway, I overheard Mike, Annabeth, and Percy talking and they said that they will leave me alone for now if I get two more reviews. Also, I just realized that I was spelling Thalia's name as Talia so I will fix that in the upcoming chapters. Also, Sorry that I haven't posted in awhile. I kept forgetting to work on this story. But, TO THE CHAPTER!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or any songs/music mentioned in this story. I only own Mike and any other OC's.**

 _3_ _rd_ _P.O.V._

So the group headed to Camp Half-Blood with Artemis leading and the trio, Percy, Annabeth, and Mike, in the rear.

They were walking for some time when the conversations started. Most of them were just the three, four when Thalia dropped back, joking around and learning more about each other. Like Mike learned about Percy and Annabeth's adventures, including the one through Tartarus, which Percy and Annabeth were still sensitive about, and Percy and Annabeth learned about where Mike was from and his family.

Once Percy asked the question that Mike just wanted to get over with,

"Mike, Artemis said that you were her son. How could that be possible when you said that you had mortal parents?"

"Well," Mike answered, "It started on the last day of school. Somehow, Artemis had put a potion in the cafeteria food and that potion allowed me to be a full blooded son of her. Now, when we get to the camp I won't be claimed immediately, that is a plan Annabeth's mom and Artemis came up with. We are planning on getting him ticked. Now, since I am already claimed by Artemis no harm will come upon her and I will be living in the cabin that the unclaimed go to. Soon, to keep Artemis safe we planned that Athena would claim me."

"So you will be living with Annabeth and hew siblings for awhile, eh?" Thalia said, jogging up to the threesome.

"Pretty much." Mike confirmed.

Percy leaned over to Mike and whispered something in his ear. Mike attempted to hold in a laugh while nodding furiously. Annabeth looked over at the pair.

"What did you say Percy?"

"NOTHING!" He yelled.

That didn't help Mike's plans of trying not to laugh. He completely burst open with laughter, forcing him to stop walking and double over to catch his breath. Annabeth turned and glared at Percy,

"Now don't lie to me. What did you say?"

Percy gulped in fear,

"I told him that he would need to help me prank you."

Annabeth didn't look pleased,

"If you want to continue dating me seaweed brain then I would suggest that you don't follow that course of action."

Annabeth's speech was followed immediately by a call saying that they were fifteen minutes away from camp. Percy and Annabeth both perked up at hearing that, happy to get back to the best thing in their lives. Mike put on his headphones and started listing to music, completely oblivious in his hearing senses.

"What do you guys think about him?" Thalia asked.

"He is a good friend and could nearly pass as Percy from the past on rare occasion." Annabeth responded.

By now Mike's head was bobbing up and down with the beat of the music coming from his headphones.

Percy looked over at him,

"I wonder how he will fit in with the Athena cabin. He is not blonde, his eyes could pass as grey but now that I know his heritage I see that they are silver, and he doesn't crap his pants when he encounters a spider."

Annabeth slapped him on the back of his head when he said the last part. Mike, who apparently had seen this, smirked.

"FIVE MINUTES FROM CAMP HALF-BLOOD." Someone yelled up ahead. Grumbling could be heard from certain Hunters while others started sharpening their weapons in anticipation.

Few minutes later Percy seemed to remember something,

"Oh! It is Wednesday! The campers might finally beat the Hunters in Capture the Flag this time!"

Thalia shook her head, "'Doubt it Percy. The hunter's winning streak has been going since the 18th century. I doubt that you will win this time."

"All streaks need to end sometime pinecone face." Percy retored.

Just as he finished a giant pine tree came into view.

"Camp," Annabeth said happily.

 **A/n Okey-dokey, the ten minutes of typing a final authors note has begun. Please, I need those two reviews. I just overheard that Mike, Percy, and Annabeth were planning on throwing me, fully clothed into my pool when it was set up for the summer. FULLY CLOTHED! The chlorine would be terrible for the cloth. But anyway, as I said in last chapter if you are to use the character of Mike then you need to either review, saying that you are going to use him, or to PM me, saying the same thing. I would honestly love to see your takes on him.**

 **Hey readers, Annabeth here. While Mike and Percy are scared out of their pants about hitting the delete button I am not. Have they seen a laptop (or a keyboard in the first place) at all? Once I told Mike he told me that he thought that the keyboards in this dimensions were different. After I told him other wise he said that he would continue the act to trick Percy, like what I did when Mike woke up at the Hunters' camp. But anyway, if you guys don't review 2 more times then Mike will not be able to post another chapter. Plus, he will get thrown into the pool. No promises on the pool though. TTYL all!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

 **A/n Hey Y'all! Apparently Percy, Annabeth, and Mike all left one night without a trace so I am free to write! Also, just to say, the Hunters still don't like Mike, even though he is their mistress son, they just tolerate him. I will also have Drew like him just for a sort of side fun thing-a-ma-jig. I also have many story ideas for when this story is done. I might start a collection of one-shots, all PJO. Finally, this is a few hours after the last chaper. Anyway, to the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I in no way own any part of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, or any songs mentioned in this story.**

 _Drew's P.O.V._ _(Partially so I don't have to have Mike discover everything. Mike or Percy POV later in the chapter)_

I was sitting on my bunk in the Aphrodite cabin, working on my flawless nails, when I heard the bugle signaling that the Hunters had arrived. Those girls have no sense of style what-so-ever! I got up and went to the pavilion with the rest of my cabin mates who were doing other types of making themselves better looking. When I got to my cabin's table I looked up at the main table and saw the most handsome boy ever. He had the perfect body, face, hair, well everything! I really want to be his girlfriend. I plan on dumping him when I see someone better but for now, I want him. I probably will talk to him during the campfire.

"Today we have a new camper," Chiron was saying, "His name is-" Chiron paused here and I figured that he hadn't asked the kid his name. The kid whispered something to Chiron, "Michael Grant. He is currently unclaimed so he will sit at the Hermes table for now. I bet he will be claimed at the campfire."

As Michael walked off I think I saw a faint smirk on his handsome face, wonder what that is all about.

 _Mike's P.O.V._

As I walked to the Hermes table I saw one of the Aphrodite girls looking at me. Oh gods, I hope she doesn't like me. With Artemis being my mom I don't think that I want to get married, or have a girlfriend. But, only the fates would know.

Side note in my head, look at me using all of the demigod lingo, side note end.

"Hey, how old are you kid?" I heard one of the Hermes kids ask me.

"I'm fourteen, why do you ask?"

"Because Percy over there," he pointed at Percy who was trying to dye a steak blue, "made the gods promise to claim their kids by the age of twelve. The only other kids to be claimed late are Piper, head counselor of Aphrodite cabin and girlfriend of Jason Grace, and Leo Valdez, a MIA ex-head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin. Maybe you will get a big quest and be the subject of a great prophecy!"

"I hope not." I mumbled and started eating.

The kid nodded and resumed eating. After everyone finished Chiron had a few announcements, one was that Capture the flag would be on Friday (it is currently Sunday) and that the chariot races would not happen this week. Then he dismissed everyone to go to the campfire. Conner Stoll, a co-counselor of the Hermes Cabin, led me to the fire pit. When we got there I noticed that we were the first ones there except for a girl sitting by the fire itself. As we (the Hermes cabin) walked by the fire, I noticed that no one acknowledged the girl. So, as I passed, I simply said "Hey."

"Hello to you too, Mike."

I froze, how did she know my name? I didn't see her at the dining pavilion, but I did only just get a glimpse of everyone's faces.

"Please, sit down." The girl said, motioning to the spot beside her.

"Um, sure?" It sounded like a question.

"I don't mean to hurt you. After all, I have blessed you."

That confused me even more. How did she bless me if I don't know her? Also, don't you need to be a deity in order to do stuff like that? Then, she chuckled.

"I blessed you by blessing the vial that gave you your powers."

My eyes widened, she was a deity.

"Yes, I am. My name is Hestia, goddess of the hearth, and family and I was there when Artemis got the vial that made you her daughter. I blessed the vial and, in turn, you. I want to talk to you again later to see what abilities you got from my blessing. So, please come back sometime soon!"

I nodded, seeing that she had dismissed me. So, I bowed respectfully and left. As I was going to join the Hermes cabin the Aphrodite girl that I saw looking at me approached me. Boy, I hope this doesn't get weird.

"So, Mike is it? Do you want to go on a date tonight?"

Scratch that last thought. This conversation has just hopped on the train to weird-town.

"Um," That was all I got out before I was interrupted.

"I mean, dear, you could be very happy dating me."

The train is half way to weird-town. Please prepare to dismount. We are arriving very fast.

"Everyone would be jealous,"

Oh good, the brakes work on this train. It's not stopped but its slowing.

"Some might want to kill you even honey!"

The brakes are gone and there is only a downhill slope till the weirdness.

"Look, if you want to date someone, don't tell them that they might get killed." I said, before she could interrupt me.

She blinked before she said, "I meant that as a joke dearest."

The train is going faster because they are using a new 'dearest' fuel.

"From what I have seen in this camp, that phrase is really possible. Plus, I don't want to date anyone."

"You'll want to date me eventually." Her words seemed slightly different, but I don't know how.

"No, I don't."

"Honey, you will date me!" She said this sweetly. But, there were two other aspects to it. One was a forceful aspect, and another was almost magical. But, I felt nothing else.

"Um, how about a 'no' girl-that-I-don't-know-at-all."

She started gaping at me.

"Wha, How! No one can resist my full-force charmspeak!"

Oh, so that was what the magical quality was. It all makes sense now!

"If that won't work then this will!" She then grabbed my head and kissed me full on the lips.

Captain, this conversation has officially skipped over arriving at weird-town and has become ruler of the whole weird-nation.

After the three seconds of standing there, wide-eyed with an Aphrodite girl standing there, kissing me, I pushed her off.

"What the crud was that for!" I yelled, "I don't want to date! Especially with 1) A girl I don't know. And 2) someone who won't take a freaking NO as an answer!"

I then turned and ran as if I was being chased by an axe murderer.

 **A/n Okay, as you can tell I don't like Drew. She will keep irking off Mike and pestering him. Until when, I don't know. I don't know when the next chapter will come out so, Please Review and tell me what you think! I would like that very much. Please help me pass 10 reviews and 10 follows. Until the next chapter, HAVE FUN!**


End file.
